Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a power conversion system.
Related Art
The power conversion device converts alternating current power supplied from overhead wires into direct current power and supplies power to loads mounted in an electric vehicle on the basis of the converted power. In such a power conversion device, when the alternating current power supplied from the overhead wires varies, the converted direct current power also varies, and therefore there is a need to choose its constituent parts in consideration of the variation of direct current power. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2010-215014 discloses a power conversion device convert of the related art.